


The World Conspired for Us

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Canon-divergent. Ondorus meets Carlos after Carlos is injured on a fishing trip. Despite their people being at odds, they find something in each other they could find no where else.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the kind of night, Ondorus pondered, that story books began with. _It was a dark and stormy night..._ Unfortunately, unlike stories, the only thing that usually came from dark and stormy nights was his cape being soaked through, and an awful wind that ripped through his tent. It was rare that the desert got rain but when it did, it came down in buckets with thunder and lightning, and the whole works of a true storm. Ondorus shivered once and went back to his book. 

The rain pattered down to a sprinkle, and Ondorus found that his eyes simply couldn’t connect to the words on the page. He closed his book sharply, and placed it off to the side. He pushed up his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was something off. Sometimes he swore he had a sixth sense, though Kuruna chastised him for believing so. He stood, pulling his cape on and made his way out into the vast desert.

The desert nights were cool, and Ondorus shivered outside of the warmth of his tent. He pulled his cape closer to himself and kicked wet sand off of his shoes. He tip-toed out of the settlement, careful to make sure he woke no one, not wanting to have to explain his late night excursion. 

He wandered for a long time, not quite sure where he was going or what he was supposed to be looking for. The desert was dark, the moon still blotted out by rain clouds. His night vision was hardly something to brag about, and the gentle mist mingled with the sand on his glasses making it hard for him to see. He hoped whenever he came across what he was looking for, he’d know when he saw it if he saw it. 

Ondorus was almost to the edge of the desert when he was overcome with the same feeling he had had in his tent; something was off. He took of his glasses, and attempted to clean them on his cape, barely succeeding in doing more than scattering the dirt on them. He walked the area, looking around as best he could, trying to find what was so off about the area when suddenly, his foot hit something large and soft, and he tripped, falling hard into the sand. 

Scrambling to stand, Ondorus fell again, twisting around so he sat on his behind. He caught his breath, staring at whatever it was that had tripped him through his dirty glasses, before leaning forward and crawling toward the mass in front of him. Upon further inspection, Ondorus realized it was a person, and not just a person but a human. Ondorus flailed between the urge to jump away, or to lean closer to inspect the human. Curiosity won out, and he turned the human onto his back.

He wasn’t moving except for the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His clothes were soaked through and full of gritty sand, and he was cold to the touch as Ondorus placed his hand under the man’s jaw to check his heartbeat. At the touch, the human jolted, waking suddenly and staring at Ondorus with wide eyes. He tried to scoot away, but as his elbow hit the ground, he cried out in pain, and slumped back, cradling his arm as he rocked back and forth. 

“Please don’t be afraid, I’m going to help you,” Ondorus said. The human’s head fell back as he breathed heavily. He looked back at Ondorus, studying him.

“You’re going to help me?” the human repeated. “Am I hallucinating, bro? Because right now I’m seeing a horn in the middle of your head.” Ondorus sighed.

“No, you’re not hallucinating, I am a univir. Now lie still before you hurt yourself,” he said, not unkindly. He watched as the human leaned back, staring at the starless sky.

“A univir huh? That’s a new one,” he said. Ondorus didn’t grace him with a response. He moved closer again, and held a hand to the other man’s chest. He summoned a healing spell, pushing his magic through the human’s body. He sensed the injuries, a broken arm, a few cracked ribs, a dislocated knee, and a concussion among other bruising and bleeding.

“What happened to you?” Ondorus asked while he worked. He shuffled down to the human’s leg, summoning his magic to dull the pain as he popped the joint back into place. The human flinched at the sensation, but didn’t cry out.

“I was fishing when the storm struck. Don’t know all that hit me when the winds picked up,” the human explained, cringing. Ondorus moved up to the human’s head, propping it gently on his knees as he worked his magic, holding it between his hands. Already he was exhausted, and he knew there was no way he could fully heal the human with his current stamina. He hummed a response.

“I’ve done all I can for you,” he said. “Can you walk? You’ll need to return to your village and seek out your doctor.” The human shook his head.

“I don’t think I can even sit up, dude,” he said. Ondorus repeated _dude_ to himself under his breath. He wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t possibly leave the human here, the monsters would get at him as soon as the sun rose, but if he brought him back to the settlement, Kuruna would be livid.

Kuruna doesn’t have to know, a voice in the back of his head said. He silently struggled with that. His conscience won out in the end. Human or not, he couldn’t leave him to die. 

“Come on, I’ll help you stand,” Ondorus said. The process was long and painful for the human, but Ondorus got him up on shaky legs with the human leaning on him for support. Ondorus lead him as they began to walk, but the human stopped in his tracks.

“Uh, my village is the other way,” he said. Ondorus shook his head.

“Yes, but I can’t leave this desert and you are in need of more healing. We’re heading to the settlement in the west,” he replied. The human paused, before allowing himself to be lead again. They walked in silence for a time before the human spoke again.

“Never caught your name, bro,” he said. Ondorus glanced at him.

“I’m Ondorus. And what shall I call you?” The human shot him a crooked smile.

“Carlos,” he said. Ondorus returned the smile, feeling his heart flutter in his chest.

“A pleasure to meet you, Carlos.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos woke up in a bed that wasn’t his, in a place that wasn’t his home. His head ached. He tried to think back to what had happened the night before. He had gone fishing in the desert when the storm hit, and then there was a blank. He had, though, had a very strange dream about a horned man.

He tried to sit up, but a shock of pain went through him, sending him back to the bed, gasping. He tried to breathe, only managing shallow breaths as he looked around. He found that his bed was no more than a pallet on the ground, and he appeared to be in a tent. Thinking back as best he could to the night before, he tried to fill in the blanks. All that came back was the dream about the horned man. Carlos huffed in frustration, shifting his position, trying to find something comfortable.

“Stop moving, or you’ll injure yourself further,” came a voice. Carlos lifted his head. Across the tent, staring at him from under a ratty blanket was the horned man from his dream.

“Huh, so not a dream,” Carlos said, never one to be swayed. The horned man, Ondorus, Carlos remembered, stood, stretching out before making his way over to Carlos.

“How do you feel today?” Ondorus asked. Carlos grimaced.

“Like I got hit by a tree,” he said. “Come to think of it, I might’ve.” Ondorus smiled, and Carlos couldn’t help but stare. There was something majestic about the other man. He was like something out of a story book.

“Well, I’ll add ‘splinters’ to one of the things that needs healing,” Ondorus said. Carlos laughed, then immediately regretted it. A sharp pain in his ribs had him gasping for breath, finding that each intake of air brought him more pain. Ondorus placed a glowing hand on his chest, and Carlos felt the pain ebb.

“Easy, easy, breathe,” Ondorus said comfortingly. Carlos took a few tentative breaths before slumping back down into the bed.

“Fancy trick,” he said weakly. Ondorus didn’t respond. He ran his hand along Carlos’ ribs, concentrating. After a few moments, he let out a breath Carlos hadn’t noticed he was holding. He leaned back, his eyebrows knit together.

“I’m out of practice, I apologize,” he muttered.

“For what? Saving my life?” Carlos retorted. Ondorus held his gaze for a moment, before looking away.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, changing the subject. Carlos felt his stomach rumble.

“Now that you mention it, yeah I could eat some food, bro,” he said.

“Okay,” Ondorus said, “stay put.” Carlos shot him a smile.

“Where am I gonna go?” he responded. Ondorus turned red in embarrassment.

“Ah, yes, I suppose you’re right,” he said. He stood, and Carlos watched him as he left the tent. He shifted in his bed, testing to see if there was any residual pain. All he felt was a dull ache in his ribs. Ondorus was truly remarkable. He lay there for a while, staring at the roof of the tent. He tried to think back to the night before, to where he currently was. Vaguely, he recalled a small cluster of tents, the inhabitants asleep inside, but not much else. As he pondered, Ondorus returned to the tent, a small plate in his hands.

“That was close,” he heard the univir mutter to himself.

“What was?” Carlos asked. Ondorus put a finger to his lips and Carlos was silent. Ondorus walked the length of the tent in a few long strides, before coming to Carlos’ side. He put the plate on the ground and worked at slowly propping Carlos up.

“Human’s aren’t allowed in the Settlement,” he said, quietly. “Our elder, Kuruna, would be very upset if she knew you were here.” As he finally got Carlos into a sitting position, he handed Carlos the plate. It was basic, bread and cheese, but Carlos was so hungry he could eat a buffamoo. Horns and all. He took a large bite out of the bread, chewing thoughtfully.

“Alright, so I’m not here,” he said. Ondorus shot him a secretive smile.

“Not at all,” he confirmed. Carlos nodded, finishing his plate.

“So what now?” he asked. “I got a sister who’s gonna be really worried about me pretty soon.” Ondorus looked sheepish.

“My healing magic is rusty. I can probably get you to good condition within the next couple days,” he replied. Carlos raised his eyebrows.

“A couple days? Where am I supposed to tell her I was all this time?” 

“Well, you could tell her you got lost in the desert?” Ondorus offered. Carlos shot him a look. “I don’t know, make something up.”

“I guess I’ve got a couple days to worry about it,” Carlos said, trying not to let his bitterness seep into his tone. He was pouting, he knew. He should be grateful the univir took him in at all. The two of them were silent for a time. Ondorus apparently finding something incredibly interesting on the cloth of his tent. Carlos sighed.

“So what do you do for fun around here?” he asked. Ondorus looked back at him.

“Ah, well, I usually read,” he said. Carlos slowly leaned back, laying against the soft pallet.

“Read to me?” he asked. Ondorus raised his eyebrows.

“Read to you?” he replied. Carlos shrugged.

“It’s something to do.”

“Okay,” Ondorus said. “What would you like me to read?” Carlos shrugged again.

“Something with adventure,” he said, softly. Ondorus nodded.

“I have just the thing.” He stood and went to the other side of the tent, where there was a stack of books placed with the loving touch of someone who cared enough about them to never let them get too organized. Carlos watched as Ondorus kneeled down, checking the spines until he found what he was looking for. And if Carlos’ eyes wandered on his body a bit too long, well, Ondorus didn’t notice.

“This is my favorite,” Ondorus said. He sat down next to Carlos, cross-legged as he flipped open to the first page. 

“’There once was a hero with a golden heart, and courage that surpassed any man--’”

“I like him already,” Carlos interrupted. Ondorus smiled despite himself. He continued on, reading the story of the brave hero until his eyes grew sore. Pausing to adjust his glasses, he stole a glance at Carlos, finding him half asleep.

“Mmh, I’m awake. Keep going,” Carlos said, sleepily. Ondorus closed the book softly.

“I’ll read you more later. You get some rest,” he said. Carlos muttered something about “not even being tired” before he drifted off. Ondorus smiled, feeling a sudden fondness in his chest. He placed the book beside his bed, leaning back on his hands. This human was going to be trouble, he thought, but he decided that maybe he was going to be the best kind of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Ondorus woke Carlos sometime before sundown, bringing him a plate of food. Carlos scrubbed at his face as he woke, looking at Ondorus with bleary eyes.

“That time already?” he asked. Ondorus smiled. 

“You’ve been asleep for a while,” he said. Carlos slowly propped himself up. Ondorus watched him eat, feeling a strange fondness for the easy way he moved, even as he ate. There was something entirely laid-back about the man, from the way he spoke to the way he held himself, even in pain. Ondorus blinked, realizing he had been staring. He cleared his throat and played at he hem of his cape. 

“That’s alright, dude, you can check me out if you want,” Carlos said with a wink and a lop-sided grin. Ondorus felt his face heat. 

“I wasn’t--” he stopped, clearing his throat again. “That is, you seem to be recovery nicely.” If Carlos seemed to deflate a little, Ondorus chalked it up to his imagination. Stretching, Carlos placed the plate to the side.

“Yeah, about that,” he started. “You said it’d be a couple days before I was all healed.”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m feelin’ fine, bro. Why can’t I go home?” Ondorus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You only feel fine because my magic is dulling the pain. You’re wounds are still severe, you just can’t feel how severe,” he explained. 

“I walked here,” Carlos pointed out.

“With my help,” Ondorus reminded him. “And I can’t help you all the way back to your village.” Carlos chewed on that for a while.

“My sister’s probably freaking out,” he said. Ondorus felt a stab of guilt.

“I’m sorry. I promise you’ll be able to go home soon,” he said. Carlos looked at the ceiling.

“Hey, at least I’ve got good company,” he said finally. Ondorus chuckled. 

“That attitude will do you well, I suppose,” he responded. They sat in silence for a while. Ondorus stood, grabbing the book they had been reading and sat beside Carlos. 

“Would you like to hear more?” he asked. Carlos smiled at him.

“Yeah, man, sounds good to me,” he said. Ondorus opened up to where they had left off, reading quietly about the hero’s adventure as Carlos lay watching him. Carlos interrupted once or twice, adding commentary, but Ondorus didn’t mind. He had an interesting mind, Carlos. He saw the story in a way Ondorus had never thought to look at it. Granted, there wasn’t anyone in the settlement who shared his love for books on quite the same plane as him. Carlos seemed enraptured by the story, in the same way Ondorus had been the first time he had read it. 

Ondorus eyes began to ache, and he came to a good stopping point in the story before closing the book. Carlos only protested slightly, and Ondorus couldn’t help but smile. He promised more later.

They talked into the night, Ondorus learning about the human village where Carlos lived. He spoke highly of his sister, Carmen, and had nothing but good things to say about most of the people who lived there. Ondorus found himself growing fond of these strangers as he heard about their lives through Carlos. Such a colorful bunch, he thought. As Carlos’ stories wound down, he shifted in his bed, yawning. 

“You should sleep,” Ondorus said. Carlos pulled a face.

“I feel like all I’ve been doing is sleeping,” he said. 

“Yes, well you need all your rest if you want to heal.” Ondorus yawned. He was more tired than he had thought he was. Carlos nodded in agreement, pulling up his cover as Ondorus stood. He shuffled over to his make-shift bed on the floor and went to lay down.

“Hey, hey,” Carlos said. “Am I kicking you out of your own bed?”

“It’s no trouble,” Ondorus said. “You’re hurt.” Carlos shook his head.

“Nah, I mean this is plenty big enough for both of us. Come on, bro.” He scooted carefully to the side, holding open the cover. Ondorus felt his face heat at the thought. 

“I--I couldn’t,” he started, but the look on Carlos’ face stopped him. 

“Stubborn human,” he muttered, walking over to his bed. He pulled off his cape, placing it lovingly to the side, before laying down beside Carlos. The other man dropped the cover over him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Good night,” he said. Ondorus shuffled to find a comfortable position while maintaining a respectable distance between them. He placed his glasses on his cape.

“Good night,” he mumbled. He drifted off slowly, overly aware of the man next to him. 

“Stubborn human,” he whispered again, as sleep overtook him. He swore he felt Carlos chuckle beside him.

The next morning, Ondorus woke, warm and rested. Something was different but he wasn’t able to put his finger on it in his groggy state. He lay there, slowly waking before he finally realized what was off. He was laying atop Carlos, his head on his chest and his arm slung around his middle. He lay in horror at himself for but a moment, before checking to see if Carlos was awake. Mercifully, he wasn’t, The other man lay, breathing evenly with his arm behind his head. Ondorus slowly extricated himself from on top of the other man, while some small, hidden part of him silently wished to stay there. Ondorus chalked it up to the good nights’ sleep he had gotten, as he stood, pulling on his cape and placing his glasses upon his face. For but a moment, he stared wistfully at the sleeping man, before exiting his tent. It was breakfast, and he still had much to do today.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed quickly, the same pattern as before. Ondorus woke Carlos with breakfast, they read, Carlos rested and soon Carlos began to grow strong again with the help of Ondorus’ magic. By the fifth day, he was fully healed, able to stand and walk across the length of the tent with no assistance. Ondorus was pleased with his success, but a small part of him knew what came next, and the sadness covered him like a blanket. There were no humans allowed in the settlement. When Carlos left, he’d never see him again.

The night of the fifth day, Ondorus waited until the settlement was deep in their sleep before sneaking out of his tent, Carlos in tow. He held a finger up to his lips, making sure Carlos knew exactly how important it was to be silent. Carlos nodded in understanding, tiptoeing behind Ondorus until they were out of the settlement and far deeper into the desert. Once they were out of earshot, Carlos let out a whoop.

“Man! It feels good to get some fresh air!” he said, stretching his arms. Ondorus smiled.

“I imagine,” he said. Carlos beamed at him.

“Hey, bro, it’s all thanks to you I’m still breathing,” he said, grabbing Ondorus around the shoulder. Ondorus patted him awkwardly on the back, not sure how to respond to the show of affection. Carlos didn’t seem to mind, heartily patting him back, and walking a few steps ahead.

“Alright! So how far is home?” he asked. Ondorus adjusted his glasses.

“Not too far,” he said. “I can lead you to the edge of the desert, and then you’re on your own from there.”

“That’s right. Say, what’s the beef between your people and humans?” Carlos asked. Ondorus prickled.

“It’s not our ‘beef’ as you put it, but to answer your question, it was a long time ago, and such things have been mostly forgotten. I’m sure Kuruna may know, but I honestly don’t remember,” he replied. He was silent for a moment. “However, whatever the dispute was, I feel that it should have long been put behind us.” It was Carlos’ turn to be silent. He chewed on a fingernail as he walked, thinking.

“Hey, man, I didn’t mean to offend,” he said. “I’m sorry.” Ondorus shrugged.

“I appreciate your apology,” he said, “but it’s not necessary. As I said, I don’t recall how this was started in the first place. And I’ve been rather vocal in my distaste for this whole affair.”

“Yeah?” Carlos asked. “They don’t listen to you?”

“Kuruna is our Elder. I defer to her judgement in all situations. I may feel she is wrong, and I can offer my opinion, but ultimately the choice is hers,” Ondorus explained. Carlos nodded. 

“Makes sense, I guess,” he replied. “So then, question.”

“Yes?”

“What happens when I go back? Like, we’ll never see each other again?” Carlos asked. Ondorus felt a stab of sadness, but he hid it well under a careful facade. 

“That seems to be the case,” he said.

“Dragon shit!” Carlos nearly shouted, coming to a stop. Ondorus jumped, staring at the other man in shock.

“What? You’re okay with this?” Carlos went on. “Like, you saved my life, man, I don’t even get to repay you because of some stupid squabble you don’t even remember?” Ondorus opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he ended up looking like a rather bewildered fish. Carlos stared at him for a moment, before storming off.

“Forget it,” he said. Ondorus’ watched him in despair. _It can’t end like this. Not like this, ___he thought.

“Carlos!” he shouted, stopping the man in his tracks. He ran to him, grabbing him by the arm, turning him so they were face to face. 

“I’m not okay with this. I’m not, but what are we supposed to do? I can’t go against Kuruna’s wishes,” he said. Carlos crossed his arms. 

“Why not?” he asked. Ondorus opened his mouth to reply but Carlos held up a hand to stop him. “No, really, why not? You already broke the rules, bro, why not break them some more?” Ondorus thought about that a moment. A small smile crept onto his face, like a child planning to steal the last cookie from the jar. 

“I suppose I can’t argue with that,” he said. Carlos smiled back at him. They continued their trek through the desert in happy chatter, sneaking by the nocturnal monsters, not sure if they were up to fighting standard just yet. For the first time in decades, Ondorus felt as though he could fly. Being with Carlos was just so easy. The conversation flowed as though they were old friends, instead of new acquaintances. Ondorus wondered if Carlos felt the same, or if he was this easy-going with everyone. As they approached the edge of the desert, Carlos stopped, turning to him. 

“Well, I suppose this is where I go it alone. Still not sure what I’m going to tell Carmen,” Carlos said. 

“Tell her you were spirited away by a strangely charming horned man,” Ondorus said. Carlos barked a laugh. 

"Y’know, ‘Dorus, that almost sounded like a joke,” he said. Ondorus scrunched his nose. 

“’Dorus?” 

“Don’t like it?” 

“No,” Ondorus said. Carlos laughed again. 

“Okay, okay, Ondorus,” he said, holding out his hand. “See you again?” Ondorus took it, smiling wide. 

“I’ll be waiting,” he replied. He shook Carlos’ hand, trying not to think too much on how nice they felt, (rough, but warm) and watched as the other man walked out of the desert. As soon as he was out of sight, Ondorus pulled a book from his rucksack. The story of the hero. He had never finished reading it to Carlos, and was going to give it as a going away present, but with their new arrangement, he no longer had to. He ran a thumb down the spine. He’d finish reading it the next time they met. Maybe he’d find another story to share with him after that. With the promise of a next time, Ondorus made his way back to the settlement. 

For once, breaking the rules suited him just fine. 


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos woke with the sun the next morning, surprised to be in his own bed. He had sneaked in the night before, after parting with Ondorus, only sparing a glance into his sister’s room to make sure she was alright before heading to his room and collapsing into his own bed, face first. His dreams had been turbulent, and he rose slowly as a headache pushed at his temples. Ondorus had warned him that he wasn’t at a hundred percent, but Carlos hadn’t believed him at the time. Now that he was away from the effects of the other man’s healing magic, he could feel it. Stiff muscles fought him on his way out of his room, not bothering to change his clothes just yet. He needed food, and to talk to his sister. Carmen had to have been worried.

The moment his feet left the room, he was nearly knocked down by his sister’s embrace. He returned it gingerly, as he tried to right himself.

“Carlos! Where have you been? I was sure you were dead!” Carmen said into his chest. Carlos forced himself to chuckle, still not sure what he was going to tell her.

“My dear sister, would I leave you behind so?” he asked, trying to summon their usual banter. Carmen wasn’t buying it, and she held him out at arms length.

“What happened? You look awful,” she said, worry creasing her brow. He cringed, hating to see her like this. It was his job to look after her, not the other way around.

“Just some bumps and scratches,” he told her, patting her on the arm. “Got a little banged up in the storm but, uh, I found somewhere to stay for a bit. No worries though, your big bro always comes back, yeah?” Carmen studied his face, and Carlos knew she knew it wasn’t the full story. He prayed she wouldn’t press, and she must have sensed his reluctance.

“Okay, well I’m glad you’re safe. Now don’t ever scare me like that again!” she said, punctuating the last syllable with a quick punch to his arm. Carlos pretended it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it did.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sis.”

The rest of the day passed slowly. His regular customers greeted him at the shop as though it had been years, rather than days, since they’d seen him. He tried to return their vigor, but his mind wandered to the desert underneath every conversation. He wondered how Ondorus was doing, thought about the collection of tents in the small oasis he had spent that last week in. Did they wonder what Ondorus had been up to? Why he’d spent so much time in his tent? Maybe he was always like that, Carlos thought. Ondorus seemed like the type for quiet introspection. It was rather ill-fitting on Carlos, but if anyone noticed his mood shift, they were polite enough not to mention it. Carmen shot him worried looks from time to time, but said nothing as they traded shifts at the shop. Typically, he’d take this time to go into town and strike up whatever conversation he could, but each step ached and his head swam any time he turned, so he figured an early night was in order. 

Carlos groaned as he settled into bed. It was only midday. He had a long time to wait until the sun went down and he’d be able to return to the desert. He wondered if Ondorus would be there waiting. They hadn’t quite worked out a specific for what “next time” meant, but he hoped the univir would have the same idea he had.

_“In both that, and in other things,” _a small voice in the back of his head nudged. Carlos begged it to shut up. Over the coarse of the last week, he’d had enough impure thoughts about Ondorus to fill one of the thick books the other man kept. His injuries, and the fragile novelty of their friendship had been the original reason he hadn’t been more...forthright about them, but now as he thought back to Ondorus’ lean build and intelligent eyes, he knew he had no shot. It wasn’t that he was self-deprecating; every good fisherman knew when he was out of his depth. And was he ever.__

Carlos threw an arm over his eyes. _Might as well get some sleep, _he told himself. He drifted off slowly, listening to the water of the lake lap against the wood of the pier.__  
  


___As luck would have it, Ondorus was waiting for him at the same spot they had parted the night before. Carlos raised his arm in greeting, his face splitting into a smile as he approached. It was all he could do not to let out an excited yell. Part of him had tried to convince himself it had all been a dehydration-induced dream, but seeing Ondorus standing before him, the tale of the hero on his hip, filled him with such happiness he could hardly stand it._ _ _

___“Ondorus! My dude! What’s shakin’ man?” he said, grabbing him by the shoulder. It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but he was almost certain Ondorus turned red at the contact._ _ _

___“You speak so strangely, I never know what you’re trying to say,” Ondorus said, a small smile playing at his lips. Carlos barked a laugh._ _ _

___“What’s shakin’? Y’know, how are ya?” he clarified. “You really don’t get out much do ya?” Ondorus responded with a roll of his eyes._ _ _

___“No I suppose I don’t,” he said. He turned to walk, and Carlos followed him up to the base of a old scraggly bush. The ground was more sturdy around it, and the two of them dropped to sit beside it. Ondorus let out a sigh, and Carlos watched as he tilted his head back, following the line of his neck, before snapping his eyes back up to the other man’s eyes. His mouth was dry._ _ _

___“So did everything work out between you and your sister?” Ondorus asked casually. Carlos nodded._ _ _

___“She was worried, but it’s all good,” he said, sparing the details of how Carmen had seemed to be reluctant to leave him alone all day. “Your elder ever catch on?” Ondorus worried the edge of his cape between his fingers. Carlos watched the movement intently._ _ _

___“No, I don’t believe so. She seems to think I had just caught cold for a bit,” he responded. Carlos wondered if that was the whole story, but decided to drop the subject._ _ _

___“Radical, dude. Glad I didn’t cause you any trouble.”_ _ _

___“I would say, ‘you’re no trouble,’ but I think we’d both know that’s a lie,” Ondorus responded, deadpan. Carlos barked a laugh._ _ _

___“I can’t argue with that, my man,” he said, grinning. The univir’s lips twitched into a smile. It was strange realizing he’d missed this in the short time they’d been apart. Such easy friendships were hard to come by, and he had felt bereft without the dry humor he’d become so quickly accustomed to while he had been healing. He stretched his arms over his head, and laid back in the sand, still warm from the desert sun._ _ _

___“Did you plan on reading? ‘Cause I gotta tell you, I’m dying to find out what happens next,” he said. He heard the shuffle of pages as Ondorus found his spot. They spent the rest of the night like that, with Ondorus’ smooth voice narrating, and Carlos’ occasional commentary, until they both grew slow and soft with sleep, and they dusted off and said their goodnights and their “until next times.”_ _ _

___The walk back to the village was dark and lonely. Carlos wished he could have spent just a little more time with the other man, wished for so much, but as the edge of the desert came into view, he rolled his shoulders and yawned. Next time. It was a promise, and one he would hold on to._ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

Ondorus woke from a dream that left him aching, and he turned with a groan. It had been a week since Carlos had returned to his human village, and every night since then, they had met in the shade of night. Last night, they had finished the tale of the hero, and Carlos had been delighted by the conclusion, reminding Ondorus of the same wonder he had felt upon reading it years and years ago. That night, he’d dreamed of Carlos’ bright eyes on him, the strength of his arms, the brush of his lips...

Ondorus shook his head to dislodge the thoughts. It was bad enough his doomed infatuation haunted him during the day, they had no business in his dreams. He laid in bed for a few moments more, wishing he could will it all away. He wouldn’t have a chance even if Carlos wasn’t a human. He was a different sort than Ondorus, fiery and adventurous. Ondorus had been old before he had hit adolescence, quiet and introspective. He couldn’t imagine what Carlos could ever see in him, and when he added the issue of their species, it simply was not meant to be. Ondorus knew this, but it wouldn’t settle the ache. 

He rose from bed, and dressed slowly. The heat from the desert was already rising, and he considered simply staying in bed, but didn’t need more reason to worry his Elder. She had barely let his earlier “sickness” go, making Zaid accompany him almost everywhere in case he should collapse. Or at least that’s what she said, and maybe it be truth, but the guilt in Ondorus’ heart made him wonder if that was really the case. He shook out his cape, and fastened it at his shoulders, before walking out the flap of his tent. 

The heat was much worse outside, and he adjusted to it as he walked the distance to their rations. As he looked over the food, he almost decided he wasn’t hungry. He took an apple, though, and chewed on it slowly under the sparse shade of the Settlement. So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t immediately realize Zaid had approached, until the dwarf waved a hand in front of his face.

“Hey, Ondorus! You ignoring me?” he asked, and Ondorus blinked a few times before responding.

“No, I’m sorry. I was...elsewhere,” he said. Zaid’s eyebrows knit together.

“Are you okay? You look really tired,” he said. Ondorus sighed.

“Still not quite one hundred percent, I suppose,” he responded. It wasn’t completely a lie, but he felt guilty regardless. He didn’t like keeping things from his people, but he knew they would never understand. 

“Well, Kuruna’s looking for you, once you’re done eating,” Zaid told him. Ondorus nodded. 

“I’ll be but a minute.” Zaid looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t, instead walking away. Ondorus sighed again and tossed his half eaten apple to the side. He stood, and dusted himself off. He went off to find Kuruna

Kuruna was in her tent when he fond her. He knocked on the post of the tent, and waited for her to bid him to come in before he entered. When he came in, he fond her sitting at her table, and she motioned for him to sit across from her. Ondorus’ heart sank, sure she’d found out his secret.

“Kuruna,” he greeted her as he sat. 

“Ondorus,” she replied. “How are you feeling?” He paused for a moment, wondering if he should just come clean.

“I’m...still not quite back to norm, but I’m getting there,” he responded. Kuruna eyed him.

“Are you sure it’s a bodily illness or...something else?” she asked. Ondorus nearly swallowed his tongue.

“What else would it be?”

“Zaid seems to think you may be,” she paused, “lovesick.”

“Lovesick.” Ondorus repeated. “And with whom would I be lovesick with?” Kuruna seemed visibly flustered. Surely these were not the things she thought she’d be dealing with as an Elder.

“I can’t say I know,” she said. “Zaid says you may have been meeting someone at night. Something of a...secret affair. He said you’ve been leaving the Settlement after dark.”

“And he thinks it’s a love affair?” Ondorus repeated. He was still too nervous to find that humorous. 

“Just know, that anyone you find as a suitable mate would be welcome here. There’s no need for secrets,” Kuruna said, making eye contact once again. Ondorus looked away. 

“I’m afraid Zaid has been jumping to conclusions,” he sighed. “I’ve been researching some of the night-time creatures in the desert, not sneaking away for torrid love affairs. Really, Kuruna, does that sound like me?” 

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Kuruna said with a breath of relief. “Though, I wish you had just told me, so I never would have had to have that conversation with you.” Ondorus laughed at that.

“I suppose you’ll have to take that up with Zaid,” he said.

“Oh, I will.”  
\---

“Carmen’s finally started to relax,” Carlos tells him later that night, under a blanket of stars. They were sat together, perhaps a bit more closely than necessary, near the same bramble they always stayed near. Ondorus looked up from fidgeting with his cape.

“That’s good. I’m glad she’s no longer worried,” he said.Carlos nodded 

“Still don’t like keeping things from her,” he mumbles. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Ondorus replied. Carlos leaned forward.

“Hey, man, it’s not your fault,” he reassured. Ondorus went back to playing at the edge of his cape.

“All the same. Though, if it makes you feel any better, my friend is sure I’m out having a love affair,” he said. He expected Carlos to laugh, but he turned away.

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Ondorus asked, nervous. He wondered if maybe his infatuation had been too obvious. Dread filled his stomach.

“No, no, nothing,” Carlos mumbled. “So you don’t have anyone? At your settlement?” Ondorus bit the inside of his cheek.

“No, no one who’s caught my eye,” he said truthfully. “Not that I’ve been particularly looking.” Carlos seemed to relax a little. 

“Why not, you’re a good looking dude,” Carlos went on, casually. Ondorus huffed a laugh.

“Close quarters, I suppose,” he said. “I’ve grown with most of the people in my settlement. It’s hard to see them as anything but my friends and companions.”

“I see,” Carlos said distantly. 

“What about you?” Ondorus asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Oh there’s plenty of people who want a piece of this,” Carlos said, puffing out his chest. Ondorus rolled his eyes.

“Understandably,” he said under his breath, rising. He dusted himself off, wishing he could rid himself of the irritation in his chest.

“Hey, you leaving already?” Carlos asked, starting to stand.

“Yes, it’s getting late,” Ondorus said, not quite keeping the bite from his voice. He turned to Carlos to see him looking lost.

“Did I make you mad, man?” he asked. Ondorus tried to train his features into something distant, but he knew it wasn’t complete.

“No, why would that upset me?” 

“I don’t know, but you seem mad, dude,” Carlos said. 

“I’m not mad, it’s just late,” Ondorus insisted. He turned to leave, but Carlos grabbed his hand. The contact was burning, and he turned to face the other man.

“Wha--”

“I don’t know, man, I just don’t want you to leave,” Carlos said, earnestly. Ondous melted just a bit. He knew he should pull his hand away, insist everything was fine, go home and pine on his own. He knew the next few steps he would take otherwise wouldn’t have an escape plan. 

“And what would we do if I stayed?” he asked, his voice but a whisper. Carlos stepped forward, dropping his hand and bringing rough fingers to Ondorus’ cheek.

_Oh help, _Ondorus thought. _I’m in love with him. _____

____He tilted his head as Carlos drew near, and as their lips touched, Ondorus felt himself falling. The kiss was nothing he would have expected from Carlos. It was sweet and lingering. Lips to lips, over and over, his hands in his hair. On the back of his neck. Ondorus never wanted it to stop. He wanted his world to start and end with this kiss, because when it ended, they’d be back in reality. And in reality, they could never really be together. Carlos brushed a tear from his cheek, and pulled away._ _ _ _

____“Was that okay?” he asked. Ondorus took in a shaky breath._ _ _ _

____“I should say no,” he said. Carlos wiped away another tear._ _ _ _

____“But you’re not.” A statement. More tears. Why did the world have to be so cruel?_ _ _ _

____“No, I’m not. It was amazing Carlos,” he said. “But you know this can’t be--”_ _ _ _

____“Forget that,” Carlos insisted. “Forget all of this. Do you want to be with me? Because I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we met. You’re the coolest guy I’ve ever met, and to hell with this whole humans and monsters thing. It shouldn’t be like this.”_ _ _ _

____Ondorus knew what he should say. What was expected of him. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the feel of Carlos’ lips on his. He took in a shaky breath._ _ _ _

____“There’s a million reasons why this is doomed to fail,” he started, “but I won’t list even one if you keep kissing me.” Carlos wiped another tear from his cheek._ _ _ _

____“I can do that.”_ _ _ _

____The stars moved overhead, and the future laid itself into place. What was in front of them could come later, but for a moment, this was all they needed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr heaven-asunder
> 
> edited myself so all mistakes are mine


End file.
